Morfin Gaunt's Son
by Rene Nathair
Summary: Morfin Gaunt believes Harry, AKA Salazar Gaunt, to be his son, after seeing him speaking with a snake near the orphanage HarrySalazar lives at in 1984. Longer summary inside!
1. To The Orphanage Harry Goes

Title: Morfin Gaunt's Son

By: René Nathair

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

AU: Morfin Gaunt believes Harry, AKA Salazar Gaunt, to be his son, after seeing him speaking with a snake near the orphanage Harry lives at in 1984. Longer summary inside!!!

Long Summary: AU: Morfin Gaunt was released from Azkaban when the truth came to light in Spring 1970, but was sent to St. Mungo's in Winter 1970 for mental instability, and released in Summer 1978. The Dursley's put Harry in an orphanage where he grew up with the name Salazar Mavolo Gaunt. Morfin goes to that orphanage after seeing a boy, Harry/Salazar, talking to a snake, and after learning his 'name' believes Harry/Salazar to be his son with an unknown (there were many, and he could not recall their names), but of course pureblood (he wouldn't even have a one night stand with anyone of non-pure ancestry), one night stand.

Chapter: To The Orphanage Harry Goes

Notes: Mrs. Cole is the same person who ran the orphanage Voldemort went to, but it is not the same orphanage.

-----------------------------------------------

_**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE LONG SUMMARY AND THE NOTES!!!**_

It was 4:30 am, and at the Dursley's residence, Petunia and her husband sat reading the letter that came with Harry.

**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,**

**Last night Harry and his parents were attacked by the a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who, and/or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I am sorry to say that James and Lily Potter died by a curse known as the 'Killing Curse'. Your nephew though, is a very special boy, he survived the curse, and it backfired temporarily destroying Tom Riddle. As his last living relatives, I ask you to take Harry James Potter, who was born July 31, 1980, into your loving care.**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

"What are we going to do?!" Hissed Petunia, who had no intention of raising the freak around her perfect, normal, son. "Give me a piece of paper, I don't want the other freaks blaming us for getting rid of him so if they come by, tell them we never had him. I might not like their kind, but I am not killing a baby, so we'll send him to an orphanage under a false name and date of birth. Got any ideas for a name?" Vernon replied. "I did, unfortunately, overhear my freak of a sister saying the names Salazar Slytherin and Something I cannot remember Gaunt in contempt, so we could always give him the name Salazar Gaunt, we could also use their murders middle name for the boy..." Petunia answered happily, knowing how much her sister would have hated her for that. "Perfect" Vernon grumbled writing down the note.

**Dear Sir/Ma'am,**

**I am a single mother, who is no longer able to care for my child, Salazar Mavolo Gaunt (born June 29, 1980), so I am abandoning him here in hopes that he might have a better life.**

After the note was finished he drove to a faraway orphanage, run by an elderly women named Mrs. Cole, and left the boy on the steps. He rang the doorbell and ran back to his car, before driving away quickly.

"Who could it be this early..." Mrs. Cole muttered before seeing no one there, she then looked down and saw the quiet baby before muttering about irresponsible parents leaving babies on the doorstep instead of staying to talk to the staff. After going back inside with the babe in her arms, she went and put him into an empty cot and opened the unsigned letter. What she saw surprised her. It was that odd name, Marvolo, again, together with the name Gaunt. It might have been ages ago, back when she worked at the old orphanage, that was destroyed in 1956, but she still remembered the woman with an odd name, Merope Gaunt Riddle, telling her to give Tom Riddle her father, Marvolo Gaunt's name as his middle name... Could this boy somehow be related to that Gaunt family?

She shook her head, it has highly unlikely, but still... Mrs. Cole looked at the boy and gasp at the cut on his forehead. "Oh my, what happened to you?! Better take care of that so it don't scar up..."

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Forgive my English!

P.S.: If you like it, and I get ONE review saying so, I will continue.


	2. Summer 1984

Title: Morfin Gaunt's Son

By: René Nathair

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter: Summer 1984

-----------------------------------------------

_I've told you many times, Shadow, I cannot take you the orphanage! Mrs. Cole would kill you, or me, or both of us, if I did... _Salazar hissed to the adder, getting annoyed. _But Salazar... please... it has been raining too much lately, you know how much I hate the rain! _Shadow whined. _Fine, but you best stay hidden, I'll find you somewhere to hide, __**but you can only stay until this storm lets up**__, if it ever does... _Salazar answered, hoping he would not regret this choice. _Come along... _Salazar said holding out his hand. When Shadow was hidden well enough he left the park and went in the direction of the orphanage.

'Interesting... The only way this boy could be a Parselmouth is if he descends from the Slytherin family...' A stranger who had been taking a walk when he overheard the conversation thought. 'That means he is a child of mine or Riddle's. If I could only find out his full name, Riddle's kids all have Voldemort for their surname... If the boy's surname's Voldemort I can have my revenge on one of Riddle's children.' The stranger thought as he followed the boy in the shadows.

When the boy entered the orphanage the stranger frowned. 'No way Riddle would let a child of his be raised here, in a MUGGLE orphanage... His followers who are not in Azkaban would not stand of it either! That must mean...' he stopped his thoughts there and ran up the hill to the orphanage. Once there he tried to make himself more presentable, before ringing the doorbell. "Salazar, get the door." came a yell from inside. About a minute later he was still there, so he rang it again. "Salazar Marvolo Gaunt, how many times do I have to tell you?! Get the dang door!" the voice yelled again, this time sharper.

'The name of my ancestor, the name of my father, MY surname, and a Parselmouth... No doubt about it, he must be my son! But who is his mother...?' the stranger thought. "I am sorry about the wait sir, I had to... put something away." Salazar said as he opened the door. "Follow me, sir." he said as he shut the door and led the stranger into an upstairs office, before leaving.

"Welcome, Mr.-?" A stern, but kind, looking elderly women asked. "Gaunt, Morfin Gaunt." Morfin answered watching as the women's eyes lit up. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gaunt, I am Mary-Ann Cole, how can I help you?" Mrs. Cole asked "I am I recently found out my son was here, Salazar Marvolo Gaunt is his name." Morfin replied. "Yes he is, I take it you've come to get him?" Mrs. Cole asked. "Yes, yes I am, I am sorry I didn't come sooner, I just recently found out..." Morfin explained. "I understand." Mrs. Cole answered, as she pulled out a small photo album. "This contains pictures of him since he first came here, we take four pictures of the kids every year here, he's been here since he was a year and some months old. I have a letter that came with him somewhere..." Mrs. Cole said as she looked through a folder. Mrs. Cole pulled out a slightly old looking letter. "He's been here since November 1981, it will be his forth birthday in three weeks." She said handing him the letter. "Thank you." Morfin said.


	3. Salazar's Godfather

Title: Morfin Gaunt's Son

By: René Nathair

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter: Salazar's Godfather

-----------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy day in the small village where the Gaunt family resided, but that did not stop one young boy from being outside. The boy sat beneath a tree to stay dry as he waited for his father to come home. Today his father had promised to take him to Knockturn Alley, a place where only wizards could get to, a place that sold magical items.

It had been a few weeks since he learned that magic was real, and that he was a wizard, though he had always knew that he was different, that he was special. After all, how many people could talk to snakes? His father said only five could, him, his father and his, possibly late, cousin's three children, if his cousin survived then six. Most people believed Riddle to be dead, but there were rumours that he had somehow survived.

_Salazar, we're going now. Before we get to Knockturn Alley we're going to Diagon Alley, I want you to meet the man I've picked as your Godfather._ Morfin said, startling Salazar out of his thoughts.

After flooing into the Leakey Cauldron they walked up to a table where a greasy haired fellow sat. "Severus, it's a pleasure to see you again, thank you for coming on such short notice. I am sorry I did not write sooner. Severus, this is my son, Salazar Gaunt, Salazar, I'd like you to meet you Godfather, Professor Severus Snape." Morfin said as Severus looked over at Salazar.

Severus took in his Godson's appearance. The boy looked nothing like his father, not that that was a bad thing. The boy had an aristocratic look about him while his father looked like a beggar, the boy took after his mother in hair too it looked like, except the color. Both the boy and his father had dark hair, but his father's was messy and untidy looking, while the boy's was only slightly wavy. His eyes then went to the boy's eyes, his eyes were green, hidden behind horrid glasses, and they seemed familiar... They looked the same as Lily's...

Severus then looked at the boy's forehead for a while, half expecting to see the lighting scar, and hear Morfin burst out laughing, saying it had been a joke, he had no son, and that this was Potter's son. He saw something, he thought, a light undistinguishable scar there, but it couldn't have been the lighting scar, the scar caused by the killing curse, by dark magic. For **no magic **could heal a cut caused by dark magic, so the cut would have caused a scar much more noticeable...

"Severus... Severus, are you okay?" Morfin asked slightly worried about the sanity of his friend, who he had chosen to be Salazar's Godfather. "Oh, umm... Yes, sorry about that, I just got lost in my thoughts..." Severus explained. "It's alright, I am going to go out for awhile to let you and Salazar get acquainted. Is that alright with you?" Morfin asked still slightly worried about his choice. "That's fine with me, he can pick out his birthday gift from me. If I remember correctly he's four today...?" Severus stated in a questioning tone.

"Yes he is, I am going to go and get him a surprise gift while you two are gone. I still don't know what to get him though... I am still not used to having a son, or having a lot of money, I got a lot more in compensation for my false imprisonment than I expected. Though to be honest I really didn't expect anything, let alone five million Galleons!" Morfin exclaimed.

"I understand, though I think you deserved more. Over two decades of your life were wasted in Azkaban, and they didn't even give you a trial! I know you had been in trouble before, but that is no excuse. They should of given you a trial, used Veritaserum, or, better yet, extracted your memories before imprisoning you! If I had not overheard the Dark Lord speaking about committing those murders, and asked Malfoy to look into it, you'd still be there." Severus stated heatedly.

"That's all in the past, and we cannot change it... I know you're upset about how corrupt the Ministry is, who isn't?, but there is little we can do... Salazar get over here!" Morfin said calmly before yelling to his son who had wondered to the other side of the room.


	4. Gifts and Family History

Title: Morfin Gaunt's Son

By: René Nathair

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter: Gifts and Family History

Notes: In case you haven't figured it out, no **magic, **can heal a cut caused by dark magic, so it leaves a scar, but if treated **properly**, the **muggle **way, it might not scar up so badly, wizards really underestimate muggles. That is why Harry/Salazar's scar is not very noticeable. Also, I forgot mention before, but italics are Parseltongue.

-----------------------------------------------

_**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE NOTES!!!**_

"What do you want for your birthday?" Severus asked. "I would like an owl." Salazar replied. "Follow me then." Severus said as he walked off in the direction of Eeylops Owl Emporium. Fifteen minutes later they left with Severus carrying a cage holding a snowy owl Salazar named 'Rowena', in honour of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, and creator of Ravenclaw House in Hogwarts, which his father had mentioned was the only other acceptable house for him to be in, after Slytherin, of course. "Lets go get something at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor." Severus suggested, and they were off again.

After finishing their snacks they went to leave, but all of sudden Severus harshly pulled Salazar into the shadows. "Ow, what was that for?" Salazar questioned quietly while looking in the direction that Severus was. There stood a red haired women who looked about thirty or forty and a boy about Harry's age. "That's Cindra Black, the mother of one of the Dark Lord's children, Cyrus Voldemort, the other two of his children are twins of the same age as Cyrus, they are Merope and Mafalda Voldemort, their mother is Tabitha Dumbledore. I am a spy, so they think I am loyal to them, so I can't be seen with you. Understand?" Severus asked never taking his eyes off them until they left. "Yes, I understand." Salazar replied, wondering how they would even know who Severus was with. "Good, now follow me and I'll order us some lunch from the Leaky Cauldron." Severus said.

About an hour later they were joined by Morfin. "Nice owl, what did you name it?" he asked. "I named her Rowena, after Rowena Ravenclaw. Have you got my present?" Salazar asked eagerly. "Lovely pick for a name that is. Your gift used to belong to one of our ancestors, Marvolo Slytherin, the only child of Salazar Slythein, but Marvolo had many children himself, eight sons, one daughter. The eight sons had seventeen daughters sixteen of which married their Gaunt cousins, and the daughter married a Gaunt and had sixteen sons, who married their Slytherin cousins, and one daughter. The other two females died unmarried and childless. We descend from those who married their cousins." Morfin replied, giving his son a family history lesson along with a pendant.

"Thank you father. Where did you get it?" Salazar asked, looking at the pendant, it was black with a green snake, shaped like a 'S', on it with silver eyes and it was on a silver chain. "I got it from Borgin and Burkes, they just got it today. They were told by Riddle that all Slytherin things go to him, or his children, but I... persuaded Borgin to sale it to me." Morfin replied. "Lets be off to Knockturn Alley now." Morfin said and walked off. "I'll see you later Severus!" Salazar said as he followed his father while clutching the cage with Rowena in it.

_Father, how is Tabitha Dumbledore related to the Headmaster of Hogwarts?_ Salazar asked as they made their way towards Knockturn Alley. _First cousin twice removed. Stay close to me, many who are loyal to Riddle are in here, so they will harm you if they can get you away from me. They won't harm you as long as you stay by me though, they fear me. The only ones I know that Riddle thinks are loyal to him, but aren't, are Severus Snape and the Malfoy family, their families swore alliance to the Gaunt heir in 1478, which Riddle claimed to be. Other witches and wizards either I am not sure of, are loyal the Ministry, Riddle, have no loyalty, or are loyal to Albus Dumbledore, who, while not an enemy, cannot be trusted._ Morfin replied as they entered Knockturn Alley.


	5. Knockturn Alley Incident

Title: Morfin Gaunt's Son 

By: René Nathair

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter: Knockturn Alley Incident

-----------------------------------------------

"Salazar! What did I tell you?! Get over here!" Morfin yelled to his son who had wondered off somewhere in the dark arts bookstore. "Salazar? Salazar?! Get over here right now!" He yelled again after a minute slightly panicking after his son neither answered or came running. Getting more worried Mofin went up to the front of the store." You, did you see where my son went?!" Morfin asked the worker. "Yes, but I am afraid I cannot tell you where." the worker replied. Morfin took out his wand and pointed it at her. "Okay, Okay! I don't work for them, but I was threatened to quiet, but since you're threatening too... Robert Blackthorne took him. He works for Tabitha Dumbledore. It's common knowledge you have a son, so when you came in with him Blackthorne followed and took the boy, thinking he was your son, I guess he was right..." the worker replied fearing what the heir of Salazar Slytherin would to her for allowing Blackthorne to take his son. Surprisingly he just hurriedly paid for the books and left as quickly as possible.

"Blackthorne!" Lucius Malfoy called out. "I am sorry Malfoy, but I don't have time to chat! I have to get this boy to Mistress Dumbledore." Blackthorne replied, pointing to the unconscious boy in his arms. "Who is he?" Lucius questioned. "Gaunt's son." came the reply. "And where is Morfin Gaunt? I would have thought he would have known better than to let his son wonder around Knockturn Alley alone..." Lucius asked trying to stall Blackthorne for time. "In the bookstore, the boy got separated while in the bookstore with Gaunt, so I took advantage of that and grabbed the boy before his father noticed." Blackthorne replied as a giant of a hand knocked him back while grabbing Salazar. "You're trying to kidnap the poor boy?!" Hagrid yelled.

Lucius and Blackthorne ran for it as Morfin came along shortly after, Blackthorne because he did not want to deal with Hagrid and Morfin, and Lucius to keep Blackthorne from being suspicious. "Thank you so much." Morfin said as he went up to Hagrid. "This your boy?" Hagrid asked slightly suspicious. "Yes, his name's Salazar. I am Morfin Gaunt by the way." Morfin replied as he pointed his wand at Salazar and revived him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Gaunt, I am Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid replied. "It was pleasure to meet you also Hagrid, and thanks again for your help." Morfin replied. "Don't mention it, but you should keep a better eye on you son if going to Knockturn Alley." Hagrid replied.

_Salazar! What did I tell you about running off?! _Morfin yelled when they got home. _I am sorry father! I just wanted to look around, and I didn't think it would matter much, since I planned on staying in the bookstore!_ Salazar explained. _I almost lost you! Do you know what they would have done to you if Lucius hadn't stalled Blackthorne, then Rubeus Hagrid knocked him over?! They probably would of tortured you severely and then slowly and painfully killed you!_ Morfin continued. _I am sorry!_ Salazar yelled. Morfin looked like he was going to say more, but one look at his son's face and he calmed down. _I am sorry Salazar, I shouldn't have yelld at you like that. I am just scared that I might lose you. I know I haven't known you long now, since you grew up mostly in that orphanage, but if I lost you... I don't know what I'd do..._ Morfin confessed. Salazar smiled at that. _I'll have dinner ready in a while. Now why don't you go put Rowena in you room and talk to Shadow for a bit, I am sure he'll want to know about your day._ Morfin suggested.


End file.
